


The Cherry Stem Trick

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, No pronouns are used so if you have one you can have fun!, Or simply a reader with a dick!, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: From above the thriving Summer Solstice party at the Palace you watch Nadia dance amongst the crowd, waiting for her to notice the wicked little things you're doing with your tongue and a punnet of cherries.





	The Cherry Stem Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smutty drabble game on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). The prompts were “Stop teasing; I can’t take it anymore” and “I need you so badly right now, I don’t care who sees us.”

Your tranquillity, and first honest-to-the-gods break in the insanity that is the palace during a solstice party, is broken by the slam of a door, an indecipherable growl, and a familiar huff.

You turn, expression carefully blasé, as Nadia approaches you. Her cheeks are flushed, and there is every hint of the devil in her gaze as it rakes over your reclining figure in her approach.

“Is something bothering you?” You ask from your position against the pillar. Below you, the courtyard garden spreads out in an endless swarm of candlelight and dancers, waiters tiptoeing between them with flutes of champagne and Nadia’s favourite wine. You had a glass of it waiting for her on the edge of a nearby planter, but if you have your way, she’ll never have the chance to spot it.

Her eyes sharpen as they snap up to meet your own. You try so very hard to keep that tilt of your lips to yourself, the one that gives away your game, but it isn’t quite working. Especially not when you lift the final cherry from the glass bowl in your hand—plump body, deep red flesh—to your lips and take it in, tongue swirling around the stem and pit as you await her answer.

Her eyes follow the movement, flashing with the tell-tale signs of her arousal for a moment before she manages to snap herself out of it long enough to step toward you.

“Stop. _Teasing_. Me.” She growls at you. You lift an eyebrow. “I’ve had it, I won’t take it anymore, so many guests swarming around me while I’m stuck there, watching you from the ground as you taunt me with your lips and the wicked little things your tongue can do—”

You answer, voice level, and only mildly offended. “I would never.”

She sees right through your lie, of course. In an instant she’s stepping up to you, eyes narrow, hand sliding into your pants to take hold of your cock. She strokes it with sure, firm movements, leaning in close enough to tickle your lips with her hot breath as she speaks.

“I’m not waiting any longer,” she murmurs. “I need you so badly right now. I don’t care who sees us. Fuck me right here for all of them to find, make me scream for all of them to hear.”

With a wicked glint to your eyes, you push the now-knotted cherry stem from your lips, triumph flooding your veins as you crash your lips to hers. You kiss her, claim her mouth with your tongue, sweeping it in so she can taste each and every cherry you worked so tirelessly over while watching her from afar, waiting for her to spot you, waiting for her to give in to your teasing little game and finally follow you up here.

You grin into the kiss as she pushes your pants down a little further, walks you so the backs of your knees hit the stone bench at the edge of the balcony. You drop down and she climbs on top of you, the heat of her pressing down onto your cock, causing you to swell and twitch.

“You said—” You gasp into her lips. Your hips twitch beneath her. A strangled moan reverberates from somewhere deep in your chest as you dig your fingers into her hips while she grinds. “You said no more teasing, no more waiting.”

She laughs into your mouth.

“For me, maybe. You don’t think I knew exactly what you were doing up here?”

“Oh, I was counting on it. You know I can never stand to be away from you for too long.”

Your thumbs draw small circles on each of her hips as you kiss her again and she sinks down onto you. She moans your name into your mouth as you stretch, slowly and languidly and just the way she likes, the way that makes the high flush appear on her cheeks and her eyes to roll back in her head. When she shudders and exposes her neck for you, you greedily lean in to taste the skin there, damp with a sweat that hasn’t just come from the heat of the night. 

When you’re fully seated inside of her, she breathes out and arches her back, a content smile playing on her lips. Your lips have left a trail on her neck, a smear from the residue of the last few cherries still lingering there. You swipe your tongue along it, a single clean line from her collarbone to her jaw that causes her to melt right into you.

“Oh, my love, _oh_ —”

She gasps as she begins to ride you, her movements slow, deliberate, taking every inch of you she can and leaving nothing to chance. The sounds of the party fade into nothing, as do all the boring people with it.

There is only you, below this divine creature, watching as her lips part and her body shakes at the sensation of your cock stretching her, filling her so deep. And the divine creature herself, fingertips digging into your shoulders, riding you like you are her only chance at survival, the only thing she has ever needed.

And perhaps, you think, as she whispers your name and kisses you once more, it works both ways, and she is the only thing _you_ have ever needed, or that you ever will.


End file.
